The Ghetto Hood
by SuperViral
Summary: Days in the life of a far from ordinary neighborhood.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Camita gets dressed and goes to the living room. Her parents were there.

Booky: Good morning baby! You look beautiful

Camita: Uhh thanks.

Booky: Do you wanna backrub?

Renasha: *thinking* Now he never do that for me.

Renasha: Look I'm tired of you touchin my daughter! You bitch!

Camita: Stop it!Stop it!

Camita: I hate it when yall fight!

Booky: Wait who you callin a bitch? You the fat whore!Let's milk the

Renasha: You make me sick! How did we ot get a divorce. When you leave and I lose this weight dont come back!

Booky: If I were to leave your fat behind you would be crying to your mama! *Walks out of the house*

Renasha: *Watches TV for a few minutes and then goes to the bathroom* I'm so tired of this! How can Camite sleep with all this noise.

Renasha: I am so depressed.I'm gonna lose this weight watch stupid bitch. *Goes to the shower* Maybe a shower will help.

Camita: *wakes up from bed* I know daddy's gone. Because they ain't fightin'

Later, it is dinner time. Camita and Renasha sit at the dinner tabe, eating doughnuts.

Renasha: Baby I'm tired of your daddy touchin you.

Camita: What do you mean?

Renasha: I'm talkin bout when he always say you look beautiful and he give you a backrub.

Camita: Mama that's totally not true.

Renasha: Oh yeah it is. You know what I'm talkin bout. Do he ever rub my back or tell me I look beautiful.

Camita: No mam but that doesn't mean nothing.

Renasha: Look you need to slap that stupid out of your head and look into the real world.

Camita: Mama now you see why daddy don't like you! *Thinking* And he sleeping with Mary.

Renasha: So you do know your daddy don't like me!

Booky: *Enters the kitchen* Hey Camita and Cow.

Camita: Hey daddy.

Later that day, when Booky and Camita are asleep...

Renasha: *Throws a fit, sits on the couch for a few minutes, and does the dirty dishes*

Renasha: I hate Booky! I'm gonna show his ass when I lose this weight.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The cheerleading squad is doing their daily cheer practice. Jenny is practicing, while Ashlie walks to her.

Ashlie: You ready for the new cheer, Jenny?

Jenny: Like, totally Ashlie. Let's start.

Ashlie: Gimmie a... "E"

Jenny: "E"!

Ashlie: Gimmie a... "A"

Jenny: "A"!

Ashlie: Gimmie a... "T"

Jenny: "T"!

Ashlie: Gimmie a... "M"

Jenny: "M"!

Ashlie: Gimmie a... "E"

Jenny: "E"!

Ashlie: What's that spell?

Jenny: EAT ME!

Jenny: Eat me? What kinda cheer is that, Ashlie?

Ashlie: *Looks hungry, licks her lips, and walks over to Jenny*

Jenny: Ashlie?

Jenny: AAAAH!-

Ashlie: *eats* GULP! *Swallows and then her belly gets big*

Ashlie* Rubbing her tummy* Yummy, yummy, yummy! ... UUUUUUUURRRRRP! *giggle* *her belly jiggles and growls*

Jenny: *pokes stomach* Ew! This is like so totally gross!

Ashlie: ... *giggle*


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kylie recieves detetion at school. She is currently staying at the classroom.

Kylie: *Thinking* Jeez this sucks! I'm missing lunch! Why should I be punished if it wasn't even my note being passed.

Kylie's stomach: GRRRR! *stomach growls* GRRRR!

Kylie: *thinking* Oh, my poor tummy!

Kylie: Why should you be punished too?

Ms. Emerson: *Thinking* Who is she talking to?

Ms. Emerson: Kylie, cease that insane chatter at once!

Kylie: Sorry Mrs. Emerson. But I'm so hungry! And I'm missing lunch with my friends.

Kylie: Can't I just serve detention after school?

Ms. Emerson: No! Now sit down. You're not going anywhere until next period.

Kylie: But Ms. Emerson...

Ms. Emerson: No "buts" young lady!

Ms. Emerson: And let me tell you something. In my day, men never fought with women. And students never argued with their teachers!

Kylie: *Thinking* In your day the men were too busy fighting the indians!

Kylie: Hahahahaha!

Ms. Emerson: *Thinking* Why that impulant little tart!

Ms. Emerson: Well I hope whatever amusing thought you had was worth another day's detention!

Kylie: WHAT!

Ms. Emerson: You heard me! Because of your misbehaviour, you have another day's detention tomorrow!

Kylie: *Stomach growls*

Kylie's stomach: GRRR!

Kylie: *thinking* My tummy can't take this much longer! Hmm, I wonder what Ms. Emerson tastes like?

Kylie's stomach: GRRR!

Kylie: *Rubbing her tummy, licking her lips*

Ms. Emerson: Don't you stick out your tounge at me, Kylie! And get that ridiculous grin off your face at once!

Kylie: *Walks to Ms. Emerson*

Ms. Emerson: Just what do you think you're doing now, Kylie?

Ms. Emerson: Unhand me or you'll be suspended! Wait a minute? You're not going to...

Ms. Emerson: AHHH!

Kylie: GULP!

Ms. Emerson: *Falls in Kylie's stomach*

Kylie: mmmmmm... *Belly buldges*

Kylie: Ah, yummy in my tummy!

Kylie: URRRRRRRP!

Ms. Emerson: Just for this Kylie, you're suspended!

Kylie: Ms. Emerson, can you shut up and digest already?

Ms. Emerson: Don't you take that tone to me young lady!

Kylie: *Thinking* That's one less teacher to give me trouble!

Kylie: Oh by the way, if you can still hear me, you may have been a rotten teacher. But you still did make a sweet treat for my tummy! HIC!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

At another house, a Jennifer complains about missing out.

Jennifer: DAD!You said I could go tonight!

Dad: Well, I have to go somewhere tonight and i can't trust you LITTLE kids!

Jennifer: I bet your just going to the bar!

Dad: What I do is my buisness not yours!

Jennifer: BUT!THAT'S NOT FAIR AN-

Dad: Enough!

Its like this everyday...

Dad yells, Jennifer screams, I think you get the point...

Dad: Who would invite YOU to go anywhere anyways.

Jennifer: My freinds maybe?

Dad: Since when did you have friends?

Jennifer: *quietly* Just shut up...

*Loud music from upstairs*

Dad: Knock it off Shaniquah!

Its always so boring... nothing to do but get yelled at...

Jennifer: can I atleast go-

Dad: NO!

Jennifer: ugh.

Jennifer: please?

Dad: NO! Do you want me to smack you?

Jennifer: No sir...*cough*

Dad: I thought so...

A few minutes later...

Shaniquah: DAD! EMILY STOLE MY RADIO! *Throws temper tantrum*

Shaniquah: And I was listening to it!

Jennifer: shut up...

Shaniquah: NO! You shut up missy!

Jennifer: Whatever...

*Shaniquah walks to Jennifer*

Jennifer: i told you to shut up! *pushes her*

Shaniquah: *Gasp!*

Shaniquah: Well I'm still talking aren't I? *Pushes her back*

Jennifer: *Gasp!*

Jennifer: *Runs out of the house, upset*

Jennifer: I hate my life... I hate my life... I hate my life...

Jennifer: Nobody will ever care about me.

Jennifer: I wish mom was still was the only one who cared for me.

mom died a few years ago in a shootout. She wasn't shooting , she got shot in the middle of it.

Dad: Where did she go! *Goes out of the house*

*Screaming*

Dad: Don't say one more word.

Jennifer: ..where...where..am...i?

Jennifer: who are you?

Jennifer: Mom?

Dad: SHUT UP!

Jennifer: *Starts to cry*

from here everything went blury jennifer couldn't hear anything or see anything...

Dad wasnt always like this...

they used to play and dance when jennifer was little. but, this was just a flashback , it would never be the same.

This was before mom died...after ...he became a drunk...

jennifer misses him like this...


End file.
